(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. It includes, depending on its size, more than hundreds of thousands to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern.
One frame of such a plasma display is divided into a plurality of subfields having weight values, and each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. The reset period is for initializing the status of each discharge cell so as to facilitate an addressing operation on the discharge cell. The address period is for selecting turn-on/turn-off cells (i.e., cells to be turned on or off). In addition, the sustain period is for causing the cells to sustain discharge for displaying an image on the addressed.
In general, a wall charge state after the reset period is set such that address discharge is performed stably. Furthermore, in the address period, a scan pulse is sequentially applied to all scan electrodes and an address voltage is applied to address electrodes corresponding to light emitting cells, so that light emitting cells are selected. However, in the case of cells corresponding to the scan electrodes to which the scan pulse is applied late in time, it is possible for a wall charge state after the reset period to be lost. In other words, a wall charge state set in the reset period is lost as time passes. In the case of discharge cells that are selected late in time, the loss of wall charges becomes profound. Thus, a low address discharge may occur in cells that are selected late in time due to the loss of wall charges. The loss of wall charges becomes even more profound when the temperature is high or there are many priming particles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.